This invention relates generally to high security locks and more particularly concerns disk tumbler locks.
Disk tumbler locks are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, most door, trunk and glove compartment locks on motor vehicles are disk tumbler locks. Once a disk tumbler lock is installed, it is desirable to have the ability to cut a key having the appropriate combination to open the lock without having to remove the lock from its mounting. Such removal is time consuming and could cause damage to the locked article as well as to the lock.
Consequently, various types of decoders have been devised for determining the combination of disk tumbler locks. Most are apparats which mechanically measure disk dimensions to determine the combinations. However, mechanical measurement of the disks and transfer of the measured information to the user is a complicated, time consuming and often inaccurate process. A relatively complex mechanism inserted into the keyway must be manipulated to the trained feel or touch of an accomplished locksmith. The information gained must then be converted to externally readable data, generally accomplished by increased complexity of the equipment or further subjective assessment by the locksmith. Generally each disk requires a separate manipulation making the decoding process a lengthy and inaccurate procedure.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a disk tumbler lock decoder that is easy to use, regardless of the degree of dexterity or "feel" of the locksmith. A further object of this invention is to provide a disk tumbler lock decoder that has no moving parts.